Trashcan Carla
|refid = }} Trashcan Carla is a local caravan merchant traveling the Commonwealth in 2287. Background A local junk hoarder and caravan merchant, Trashcan Carla operates out of Bunker Hill. Her wares include a variety of odds and ends, from weapons and armor to potentially useful junk items. She also sells shipments of common raw materials, such as asbestos, circuitry, crystal, oil and screws. Carla's sales territory includes the northwest quarter of the region, which usually not many dangers inhabit, removing the need for a hired gun. Carla takes the protection of her merchandise from potential thieves very seriously and refuses to give in to any robbery attempts. Refusing any service to widely known ne'er-do-wells or outlaws, any attempts to rob her caravan are always in vain. Daily schedule Carla and her pack brahmin sit stationary at the base of a large billboard on the road between Concord and Drumlin Diner until approached for the first time or until the Sanctuary quest is started. Afterwards, she will begin roaming the settlements between Sanctuary Hills and Drumlin Diner. She normally arrives in Sanctuary at about 11 AM. After this she spends the night here and then leaves the following morning on Sunday. To find her and start her travels prior to the Sanctuary quest, take the road south out of Concord, following the southeast branch when the road splits. * Sunday: Sanctuary Hills * Monday: Road near Concord Ruins * Tuesday: Drumlin Diner * Wednesday: Road near Concord Ruins * Thursday: Gets this day off, found at Bunker Hill * Friday: Road near Concord Ruins * Saturday: Sanctuary Hills Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * If the Sole Survivor chooses the sarcastic response the first time they meet, she will give a discount. * If the Sole Survivor chooses to rob her at any point, she will not deal with them again. Inventory Notes * Trashcan Carla sells shipments of oil, an important building material that is in high demand but short supply in early settlement building. * Carla also frequently sells fusion cores, making her a good source to keep your power armor running. * If Carla is present when the Sole Survivor encounters Wolfgang at Drumlin Diner and they end up defending Trudy, Carla will enter the gun battle on her side. * If the Sole Survivor places a mine around their settlement, and Carla or her brahmin steps on it, she will be killed and any benefits you have gotten from her will disappear. * During a settlement attack, if she enters one of the Sole Survivor's power armors, they won't be able to get it back as there is no option to tell Carla to exit the power armor. However she can be found in Bunker Hill with the power armor right by her side. The Sole Survivor is then free to take the power armor without it being considered as a crime. Alternatively to this, there is a solution in which you can pickpocket the fusion core out of her inventory which will then force her to leave the power armor. * Trashcan Carla generally runs off during a settlement attack instead of participating in the settlement's defense, often exclaiming "This ain't my fight!". However, she will defend herself if personally attacked. * If the brahmin is killed, Carla will attack you. On death, the brahmin drops brahmin leather, along with some assorted junk items, and Carla will drop her jacket, along with some assorted items. If you have a powered siren built in your settlement, the siren will automatically trigger upon the death of the brahmin. * According to certain terminals in the Institute headquarters, Carla is an informant on runaway synths for the Synth Retention Bureau. * Carla is the only caravan merchant who does not travel with guards. Appearances Trashcan Carla appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * If in Sanctuary Hills, Carla will stand in one place and be unable to move, but her pack brahmin still continues to travel the Commonwealth. ** Traveling to Drumlin Diner may cause her to appear there. However, returning to Sanctuary Hills at any point will cause Carla to reappear there. * When trading with her, a glitch occasionally occurs which results in the caps transaction not being accounted properly (making the Sole Survivor lose some caps). A workaround is to Quicksave prior to the transaction and accept each transaction individually, before proceeding to the next one. If this doesn't work, re-load your Quicksave and start again. * Occasionally, Carla's brahmin will be stuck in the geometry of a house and she will not move. Carla will still wander around and you can still interact with her. ** Solution: Fast travel to some distant location and don't go back to Sanctuary Hills for at least 24 ingame hours or use console commands to move the brahmin to the player by opening the console (~), clicking the brahmin and . * When fast traveling to Sanctuary Hills after interacting with Carla, or even possibly being nearby her, she may teleport with you to Sanctuary Hills and stay there. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 merchants Category:Bunker Hill characters es:Carla la chatarrera ru:Карла Урна uk:Карла Урна